Kann es Hass sein!
by Kriska88
Summary: Ich weiß das´s du mich hasst, das führst du mir immer vor Augen, wenn wir uns sehen. Doch ist das wirklich Hass? Bist du dir so sicher, dass du weißt was du fühlst? Denn ich bezweile, dass dies der Fall ist. Zweite Teil zu Ich hasse dich! HPxDM


9

Hallo!  
Und hier wie angekündigt der **zweite Teil zu "Ich hasse dich"** (was im übrigen meine zweite Ff war XD). Obwohl man hier nicht wirklich von zweiter Teil reden kann. Der Anfang unterscheidet sich, doch ist es zum Schluss ungefähr gleich wie bei "Ihd", jedoch aus Dracos Sicht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

Disclaimer: Nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Das einzige was mir gehört sind die Gedichtzeilen die in der Ff vorkommen.

_Kursiv sind diesmal auch wieder die Gedichtzeilen!_

Und jetzt noch mal n **liebes** **Danke** **an** **garfieldsg08** ( schön dass dir die Ff gefallen hat. du fandest gut dass ich nicht nur auf draco eingegangen bin? dann wird dir das hier wahrscheinlich auch gefallen, da es hier auch nicht nur um Harry und Dray gehen wird. Na dann, würd mich freuen wenn du mir sagen würdest wie dir dieser Teil gefallen hat.) **und an EmynUial** ( schön dass dir die Ff gefallen hat. sie spricht dir aus der seele? Oo das höre ich das erste mal+lach+ aber schön zu hören. Hoffe dieser Teil gefällt dir auch!) **für ihre** **kommis**+knuddel+

**Kann es Hass sein!**

**Drac****os POV**

Es ist der zweite Tag, den wir schon wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind.  
Es ist Wochenende, also haben wir noch Zeit uns über die Ferien auszutauschen.  
Und das tun wir auch.

Nun ja besser gesagt, das tun die anderen.  
Meine „Freunde", so wie sie sich schimpfen.  
Ich würde sie eher als lästige Anhängsel bezeichnen.

Wir sitzen hier in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, tief in den Kerkern Hogwarts'.

Dieses kreischende Etwas neben mir, das sich an meinen Arm klammert, berichtet mir was sie in den Ferien „erlebt" hat. Pah, erlebt! Als ob es denn was Aufregendes, geschweige denn nennenswertes wäre, fast die ganzen Ferien über zu shoppen!

Dieses Etwas, auch als Pansy Parkinson bekannt, scheint nicht zu merken, dass ich das Feuer im Kamin vor mir, interessanter finde als ihre „Ferienerlebnisse".

Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, ich muss an den gestrigen Tag denken.  
Ich muss an die Person denken, der schon seit über einem Jahr meine Gedanken gehören.

Langsam sehe ich eine Gestalt vor meinem inneren Auge, der schmale grazile Körper, die Haut son…

"Draci, komm Schatzi ich zeige dir ein Paar der schönen Sachen, die ich gekauft habe. Ich kann sie auch anziehen und dir vorführen. Ich hab da voll den schönen pinken Bikini gekauft! Komm schon Dray. Das wird dir gefallen!"

Das gesagte lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken (, oder eher die Stimme die dies sagt!).

Ich werfe Pansy einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wie kann sie es wagen mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen. Und wie kann sie es wagen, mir SOETWAS vorzuschlagen!

Jetzt wo mir das gesagte richtig bewusst wird, verziehe ich das Gesicht.  
Das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, geschweige denn sehen!

Gerade will ich Pansy anfauchen und ihr klarmachen, dass sie in Zukunft solche Sprüche lassen soll, als ich von einem Glucksen unterbrochen werde.

Mein Blick richtet sich auf den Sessel uns gegenüber, wo die Störenquelle sitzt und vor sich hin gluckst.  
Es ist Blaise Zabini, die Diva unseres Hauses.

Ich ziehe, ganz Malfoy-like, eine Augenbraue hoch und suche den Grund für dieses Slytherin-untypische Verhalten.

Hmm, könnten es Crabbe und Goyle sein, die gerade eine Partie Zaubererschach spielen, um zu entscheiden wer das letzte Stück Schokoladenkuchen essen darf?  
Könnte sein, denn die Gesichter die die beiden beim „denken" machen sind schon… lächerlich.  
Oder die Tatsache, dass sie schon seit zwei Stunden „spielen", aber keiner von beiden auch nur einen Zug gemacht hat. Jetzt muss ich den Kopf schütteln.  
Ich bin von Idioten umgeben!

Oder vielleicht doch eher Theodor Nott?  
Der gerade von Millicent Bullstrode „abgeschleppt" wird?  
Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Millicent hat den protestierenden und sich währenden Theodor einfach über ihre Schulter geworfen und geht- begleitet vom Jubel und Gelächter (der an Theodor gerichtet ist) von den Slytherinmädchen, sowie ungläubigen und verdutzten Blicken der Slytherinjungen (die alle samt sprachlos sind) – in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Was das Gelächter noch steigert, ist der Klaps, den Millicent Theodor auf den Po gibt, damit er endlich Ruhe gibt und sein erröten, das darauf folgt.

Das muss wohl der Grund für Zabinis Verhalten sein. Aber etwas stimmt da nicht. Er sieht weder in die Richtung der Hohlköpfe (Crabbe und Goyle), noch in die von unserem Machoweib und ihrer Beute (Millicent und Theodor)…  
Er sieht Pansy und mich an!

Kann es sein? Er wagt es mich auszulachen!

Wenn wir nicht Freunde wären, dann grrrr…  
Ich versuche ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen, doch scheint das nicht viel Wirkung zu zeigen. Wie auch, wenn man bedenkt, dass Pansy schmachtend an mir dran klebt und versucht mich zu überzeugen, sie in ihrem neuen Bikini zu „bewundern".  
Wieso ich so sicher bin das meine Blicke, trotz Pansys Gegenwart keine Wirkung zeigen?  
Nun ja, dies könnte an Blaises Grinsen liegen, das immer größer wird, oder daran dass es er vor Lachen fast vom Sessel fällt.  
Tja so was nennt man Freundschaft unter Slytherins und er ist das beste Beispiel von einem „besten" Freund…

Ich werfe ihm noch einen kalten Blick zu und stehe auf (wobei, ganz neben bei, Pansy ausrutscht und vom Sofa auf den Boden fällt), dass muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!

Erhobenen Hauptes stolziere ich davon, verlasse den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Kerker. Mein Weg führt mich nach Draußen.

Kurz nachdem ich die Mauern Hogwarts hinter mir lasse und das freie Gelände des Schlosses betrete, höre ich hastige Schritte hinter mir. Ich muss mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer das ist. Es muss Blaise sein, wer sonst würde mir folgen, bei der Laune die ich jetzt habe? (Man lässt mal außer Acht, dass er einer der Auslöser für meine „hervorragende" Stimmung ist) Ich gehe meinen Weg weiter Richtung See.

Die Schritte werden langsamer und die Person ist nur ein oder zwei Schritte hinter mir.  
„Hey Prinzessin, nicht so schnell! Das geziemt sich nicht für eine Dame!"  
Zabini! Ich hatte Recht, was meine Vermutung betrifft. Er ist der einzige, der es wagt mich so zu nennen! Auch wenn es sonst niemand mitgekriegt hat.

Eigentlich müsste ich ihn verfluchen.  
Er hat sein Glück und meine Geduld heute entschieden überstrapaziert!  
Eigentlich…

Wenn da nicht etwas anderes wäre, das viel wichtiger und interessanter ist als Zabini...

Dort steht er am See.  
Die Person, um die sich meine Gedanken drehen. Und zwar so lange schon.  
Sonnengerbräunte Haut.  
Eine schlanke Gestalt.  
Schwarzes unbändiges Haar.  
Grüne Augen, voller Lebenslust und Kampfgeist.  
Unglaublich volle Lippen, in einem leichten Rot.  
Auf der Stirn, leicht verdeckt vom dunklen Haar,  
die berühmte Blitzförmige Narbe.

Ja, das ist er.  
Harry James Potter.  
Der Junge-der-lebt.

**--------------------------------------------**

Die Person, die mich am meisten hasst.  
Die Person, bei der es mich kümmert, was sie für mich fühlt.

Warum das so ist? Ich weiß es nicht, doch ist es das!

Woher ich weiß, dass er mich hasst?  
Woher ich weiß, dass Harry mich hasst?

Weil er es kaum verbergen kann.  
(es wahrscheinlich nicht Mal versucht)  
Ja Harry, ich weiß genau was du fühlst, vielleicht sogar besser als du selbst!

Ich kann deinen Hass auf mich sehen!

_Ich sehe den Hass,  
in deinen Augen,  
in deinen leuchtenden Augen.  
_

Ich kann ihn hören!

_Ich höre den Hass,  
In deiner Stimme,  
in deiner betörenden Stimme.  
_

Ich kann ihn spüren!

_Ich spüre deinen Hass,  
in deinem Verhalten…,  
in deinem Verhalten mir gegenüber.  
_

Und ich kann ihn erkennen!

_Ich erkenne deinen Hass,  
in deinen Veränderungen,  
den Veränderungen, wenn du mich siehst.  
_

Umgeben von deinen Freunden, stehst du da. Genießt den freien Tag. Wir hören das Lachen, das von euch kommt.  
Bis jetzt habt ihr uns noch nicht bemerkt, doch dies ändert sich.

**-------------------------------------**

Wie immer scheinst du zu spüren, wenn ich zu dir komme.

So auch jetzt.  
Du drehst dich um und siehst mir in die Augen. Und dein Blick verändert sich.

_Ich sehe es in deinen Augen,  
wenn das freudige Strahlen,  
zum wütenden Funkeln wird.  
_

Euer Lachen verstummt.  
Du blickst mich weiterhin an.

"Malfoy was willst du hier!", zischt du mir wütend entgegen.

_Ich höre es in deiner Stimme,  
wenn das freudige Lachen,  
zum wütenden Zischen wird. _

Ich bin überrascht, dass habe ich nicht erwartet.  
Das ein Löwe sich wie eine Schlange anhören kann.

Ich muss anfangen zu grinsen.  
Und dies gefällt dir überhaupt nicht.  
Du wirst wütend. Sehr wütend.

_Ich spüre es an deinem Verhalten,  
wenn deine ruhige Natur,  
sich zu aggressiven ändert!  
_

"Na Potty, genießt du die letzten Stunden mit deinen jämmerlichen Freunden, bevor sie dich fallen lassen! Wie ist es so, als fünftes Rad am Wagen?"

Oh ja, auch ich habe gestern die neuen Verhältnisse am Gryffindortisch bemerkt. Das sich anscheinend jeder gefunden und gebunden hat.  
Jeder… außer dir!

Auf diese Worte hin versteifst du dich, dein Blick wird kalt und du bist kurz davor mich zu verfluchen… oder dich auf mich zu stürzen.

_Ich erkenne es an den Veränderungen,  
wenn deine warme Art  
plötzlich eiskalt wird. _

Bevor du auch nur etwas erwidern kannst, werfe ich dir noch einen letzten spöttischen Blick zu und stolziere davon, begleitet von Blaise, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten und nichts gesagt hat. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, wie Zabini spöttisch grinst und mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Doch ignoriere ich es, da ich ihn kenne.  
Daher weiß ich, dass ich mit ihn nicht über das eben reden muss.  
Er weiß auch so was Sache ist und warum ich tue, was ich tue.

**------------------------------**

_Und doch,  
gehe ich dir nicht aus dem Weg.  
_

Es ist spät und ich beschließe hoch zu gehen.  
Hoch auf den Astronomieturm.

Warum ich dies tue?  
Weil ich hoffe dich dort zu sehen.

Oh ja, ich will dich sehen.  
Obwohl ich weiß, was meine Anwesenheit bei dir bewirkt.  
Gerade deswegen will ich zu dir!

_Ich liebe es,  
dass ich in der Lage bin,  
Emotionen in dir zu wecken.  
_

Langsam steige ich die Stufen zur Turmspitze rauf.  
Meine Gedanken sind bei dir. So wie sie es immer sind.

_Emotionen,  
die sonst niemand in dir wecken kann.  
_

Ich öffne die Tür und bleibe im Türrahmen stehen.  
Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet ist unglaublich.

Du sitzt da, die Knie angezogen, die Arme um sie geschlungen und blickst in den Himmel, deine Lippen, werden von einem kleinen Lächeln, umspielt.  
Du schaust verträumt in den Himmel.  
Wie gerne wüsste ich, an was du denkst.  
Du wirkst so unschuldig und rein.

Der Mond erleuchtet dein Gesicht, das ihm zugewandt ist.  
Er lässt dein schwarzes Haar leicht silbern schimmern  
und deine Augen noch mehr erstrahlen.  
Du wirkst so unwirklich, wie nicht von dieser Welt.

_Denn du mein reiner Engel,  
bist der Inbegriff von Unschuld und Reinheit.  
_

Ich folge deinem Blick und schaue den Mond an.  
Ihn, der er dein Gefährte der Nächte ist.  
Ihn, der dich bei so vielen Stunden begleitet hat.  
So vielen Stunden, in denen du die Einsamkeit gesucht hast.

_Und nur für mich,  
legst du deine Tugenden ab.  
_

Du drehst dich um und schaust mich an, scheint so, als hättest du mich wieder erspürt, oder war ich einfach nur zu laut?  
Doch ich schaue dich nicht an, blicke weiterhin an dir vorbei, zum Mond.

Nach einer Weile beschließe ich, dich doch anzusehen.  
Und bemerke, dass du mich anstarrst und dass du dir dessen gar nicht bewusst bist!

Gedankenverloren siehst du in meine Augen und auf deinem Gesicht spiegeln sich deine Emotionen, genauso wie deine Augen glitzern.

_Nun frage ich dich,  
Kann es Hass sein,  
wenn es deine Augen,  
zum Leuchten bringt?  
_

In Gedanken muss ich lächeln.  
Dann reißt du dich von meinem Blick los, da du endlich realisiert hast, was du da tust.  
Du drehst mir deinen Rücken zu.

Das bringt mich dazu meine Augenbraue zu heben.  
Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst, oder!

Langsam und leise gehe ich auf dich zu, fixiere deinen Rücken vor mir und lasse dich nicht aus den Augen.

"Na Potter, verkriecht sich unser kleiner Held hier oben vor allen anderen und überlegt, ob er uns nicht allen einen Gefallen tun soll und springt!"

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss das einfach sagen. Ehe du antworten kannst, stehe ich hinter dir, ganz nah, wir berühren uns.  
Mein Atem streicht deinen Nacken und dein linkes Ohr.  
Ich spüre deine Körperwärme, die plötzlich zunimmt.

_Kann es Hass sein,  
wenn es ein Feuer  
in dir entfacht? _

Du bist nicht in der Lage, auf die Beleidigung einzugehen.  
Ich spüre wie du unsicher wirst.  
Ich spüre das leichte Zittern deines Körpers und wie du dich leicht verkrampfst.

Oh ja, ich weiß was du jetzt denkst.  
Du fragst dich was ich tue, denn du verstehst nicht was los ist.

"Was… was tust du da?"

Deine Stimme zittert leicht.  
Durch diesen Satz, wird meine Vermutung, über deine Gedanken, bestätigt.  
Doch ich antworte dir nicht.

Ich komme dir noch etwas näher, lege meine Hände auf deine Schultern und drehe dich langsam zu mir um und sie bleiben weiterhin auf deinen Schultern liegen.  
Unsicher siehst du mir in die Augen.  
Weißt nicht, was ich als nächstes tun werde, was ich vorhabe.

Du spannst dich noch mehr an.  
Vom zittern gar nicht zu reden.

Man könnte sagen, dass es von der Kälte kommt, doch das tut es nicht.

Es ist vor Aufregung und Nervosität.

Innerlich muss ich schmunzeln.  
So sieht man dich selten.  
Unsicher, nervös… schüchtern.

Nur ich habe das Privileg dich so zu sehen.  
Diese Seite von dir, kennen zu lernen.

_Kann es Hass sein,  
wenn es deine verborgene Seite  
zum Vorschein bringt?  
_

Mein Blick bannt deine Augen.  
Ich merke wie du langsam in meinen Augen versinkst und meine linke Hand streicht langsam von deiner Schulter über deinen Hals zu deiner Wange, dort macht sie kurz Halt um sie zu streicheln, wandert dann doch zum ursprünglichen Ziel und legt sich um dein Kinn, zieht es leicht hoch.  
Währenddessen wandert meine andere Hand nach hinten und legt sich auf deinen Rücken, drückt dich sanft näher an mich ran.

Ich beuge mich langsam zu dir runter, beobachte jede einzelne deiner Regungen.  
Sehe wie deine Lippen anfangen zu beben und du weiterhin starr auf mein Gesicht, in meine Augen siehst.

Dann legen sich meine Lippen auf deine.  
Bevor meine Augen sich schließen, bemerke ich noch, wie die deinen sich vor Schreck weiten und du dich noch mehr anspannst.  
Doch plötzlich krallst du dich in meinen Umhang fest, schließt die Augen und lehnst dich an mich. Zufrieden schließe ich die Augen. Innerlich lächle ich dich sanft an.

Ich weiß doch was du willst.  
Denn ich habe gelernt dich zu verstehen.  
Dein Verhalten zu deuten.  
In deinen Augen zu lesen.

Daher bedränge ich dich nicht zu sehr.  
Der Kuss ist weder Leidenschaftlich noch Fordernd.

Sondern sanft und Gefühlvoll.

Denn eine falsche Bewegung und alles würde nach hinten losgehen.  
Denn eine falsche Bewegung und du würdest fliehen.

Langsam löse ich mich von deinen Lippen und bringe etwas Abstand zwischen unsere Gesichter.

Wir schauen uns in die Augen und ich sehe in den deinen, dass du endlich verstehst oder es zumindest versuchst.

_Kann es Hass sein,  
wenn ich dich nicht hasse?  
_

Plötzlich senkst du den Blick, starrst auf den Boden.  
Du überlegst. Deine Gedanken rasen.

Und ich lasse dir Zeit, weil du endlich versuchst dich zu entscheiden.

Weil du dich nicht mehr dagegen währst.  
Weil du endlich nicht mehr davon läufst, nicht mehr fliehst.

Fliehst vor deinen Gefühlen.

Du hebst deinen Blick und schaust mir fest in die Augen.  
Du hast dich entschieden.

"Ich hasse dich!"

Deine Stimme ist fest.  
Dein Blick entschlossen.

Doch ich reagiere anders, als das du es erwartest.  
Weder werde ich wütend, aggressiv, kalt noch verlasse ich dich.

Ich beuge mich wieder zu dir runter, halte jedoch kurz vor deinen Lippen an und flüstere mit einem sanften Lächeln gegen deinen Mund:

"Ich weiß!"

Denn ich habe die Worte von dir erwartet.  
Warum? Weil ich dich kenne.

Jetzt berühren sich unsere Lippen wieder. Ich drücke dich fest an mich.  
Auch dieses Mal, bin ich sanft und zärtlich.

Nicht nur wegen dir.  
Sondern weil auch ich es genieße.

Du schließt deine Augen und lehnst dich an mich, ich spüre deine Arme, die sich um meine Taille legen.

Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet.

Das größte Hindernis, liegt jetzt hinter uns.  
Denn das größte Hindernis warst du!

Du machst mich schwach, das weiß ich, doch ist es mir egal…

_Kann es, das wirklich sein…?  
_

**ENDE**

So das war's.  
hoffe es hat euch gefallen

bye  
Kriska  
9


End file.
